The Blackmail
by sailorjupiterox
Summary: Kyouya has been asked to find a bride, and Haruhi wants to be free of her debt. Interesting? KyouxHaru First Ouran Fanfic! T for crude language.
1. Prologue

**This is my first OHSHC fanfic, so please be kind. This is only a little bit of fun :)**

**I shouldn't really be uploading this to be honest, anyone who is reading debts might be a bit annoyed that I haven't uploaded that in a while, but it's been such a hectic time lately with ... stuff.**

**Anyway, bon appetit my loves!**

**_"baby it's those things you do, that make me think I'm falling for you,"_**

He had always wanted to show what he was like, behind those glasses.

Kyouya Ootori; the next heir to the Ootori family.

It had a ring to it.

But no girl had a ring, of his anyway.

Sat in Music Room three as the host club was still in full swing, our beloved Shadow King re-ran last night's conversation with his father in his mind.

* * *

_The Ootori Household_

_They were sat at the dinner table, all of them. Kyouya, his father, his two brothers and for a change, Fuyumi._

_Silence fell over them as usual._

_Kyouya kept his gaze away from anyone else, that was until his name was spoken._

"_Kyouya," his father said quickly._

"_Yes father?" Kyouya asked, looking directly at him with a glint to his glasses._

"_It is my wish that you find a bride before the end of this year," the older man stated formally._

_Kyouya showed no emotion. "Yes father,"_

"_Why?" Fuyumi asked, almost outraged and dropping her knife and fork from her hands._

_Everyone at the table turned to Fuyumi._

"_And why not, Fuyumi?" Ootori asked calmly._

_Fuyumi burnt bright red, from anger or embarrassment, no one was sure. "Kyouya is only seventeen, he shouldn't be think of settling down,"_

"_You were only nineteen when you wed and you are happily married," their father stated._

"_Happily married," Fuyumi muttered. "Of course I'm happily married in my arranged marriage."_

"_If you're only going to disagree with me then maybe next time you should not grace us with your presence,"_

_Kyouya nearly let a sigh of exasperation escape._

_Fuyumi frowned. Kyouya had always been jealous of her natural ability to show emotion, she was similar to Tamaki in that way._

"_Father," Fuyumi said carefully, looking up at said person. "Do you want us to be happy?"_

"_Of course I want you to be happy," he said dismissively, ending the conversation._

_I have to find a bride, Kyouya thought carefully, picking up his glass of water._

_Interesting._

* * *

Music Room Three

Kyouya tapped on his keyboard in his nonchalant way that told everyone to stay away. The numbers and figures in front of him made perfect sense to him, and he scrolled through them as though they were unimportant.

"Kyouya-sempai?" a delicate voice asked.

Kyouya brought his signature false smile to his lips, twisting to face the voice.

Three girls were stood with wide eyes, one of them a little bit closer to him, obviously the one who had spoken. Her hair was brought into a sleek ponytail at the back of her head, strands framing her pretty face.

"What can I do for you?" he asked politely, arms crossing in front of his body.

The girl smiled. "I was wondering when the next photo books would be coming out,"

Kyouya returned the smile, "I'm afraid that it is not scheduled to be on sale until February 14th,"

The girl gasped. "That's Valentines Day,"

"Yes," Kyouya nodded, his glasses flashing.

"Mommy!" the shrill cry of Tamaki reached Kyouya's ears.

"Excuse me, ladies," Kyouya said politely, nodding to them and flashing his glasses to the approaching Tamaki.

His blonde hair seemed wild, face bright red while his pupils were so small they were barely visible. "Those-those vile twins have our precious daughter!" Tamaki squealed, raising his knuckles to his lips to bite them.

Kyouya looked over to the twins, who were either side of his supposed daughter, Haruhi, who looked extremely bored.

Haruhi, Kyouya thought.

Slowly, a grin spread on the third son's face.

"Haruhi," he called over, clicking down his laptop and striding over to the brunette, a plan forming as he went.

"Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked, watching as Kyouya approached her.

"I need to talk to you, outside," Kyouya ordered as discreetly as possible.

Haruhi's eyes narrowed. "My debt hasn't increased by any chance, Kyouya-sempai?"

Kyouya smiled, walking towards the door, feeling satisfied at Haruhi's footsteps behind him. "On the contrary, Fujioka, I've just found a way that I can eliminate your debt completely,"

Haruhi's already wide eyes widened, following Kyouya more intently, leaving a shocked host club behind.

* * *

**A/N: not sure if that is what you were expecting?**

**I'm worried that I didn't really keep to the character's personalities that well =/.**

**Please REVIEW! :)**

**Niamh-chan! ^.^**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I'm pretty happy about how quick I wrote this actually. I'm still struggling with Debts, but I'm gonna try and get that written now - I have a free day (I lie, I still have LOADS of coursework to do ... :[)**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. But I do have the second dvd :DDDDDD**

**_"I'm gonna stay, when you just wanna fight, and there's tears in your eyes."_**

**_-James Morrison (If You Don't Wanna Love Me) - awesome song!_**

Chapter One

Haruhi was intimidated by a lot of things. There were the girls of the school, who fawned and squealed over her cute features constantly, while the boys were in awe of another 'boy' who was that good looking. Then there were the teachers, who constantly praised Haruhi, or turned up their noses in distaste of a commoner winning the affections of the students.

But then there was Kyouya.

Kyouya Ootori, who was standing right in front of her, a little closer than normal actually (when had she started to take note of their proximity anyway?) and looking into her eyes through those opaque frames.

"Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked, trying to diminish her blush by talking.

"Yes Haruhi?" Kyouya replied in that nonchalant way.

Why was he so God-damned … nonchalant?! So cold!

Haruhi gulped. "Why are we out here?" she asked, her eyes glancing down the corridor.

It was empty. Haruhi's eyes widened.

"As you recall I have an offer for you," Kyouya reminded her. "About your debt, to the Host Club,"

Haruhi let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, of course, yeah,"

"I can clear your debt in an instant," Kyouya offered. "If you accept to-"

"Anything!" Haruhi exclaimed. "I'll do anything, honestly,"

"Marry me?" Kyouya finished.

Haruhi's eyes widened, mouth dropping open.

"Oh, and please refrain from interrupting me," Kyouya added, a slightly annoyed tone to his voice as he flashed his glasses in warning.

Haruhi shut her mouth, her eyes searching Kyouya's passive face. "You, want me to … marry you?" she squeaked.

Kyouya sighed. "Walk with me, and I'll explain," he ordered, turning around the walk with a straight back down the empty corridor.

Haruhi stood, shocked as she searched the corridor for some sort of answer.

"Are you coming, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked, turning back.

Haruhi, still shell shocked, didn't answer.

Kyouya rolled his eyes behind his glasses and walked back to Haruhi, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

Haruhi blinked in surprise, coming out of her trance as she was tugged along the corridor with Kyouya by his hand.

"Kyouya-sempai?" she asked, eyes big and innocent.

Kyouya looked back at her, his hand letting go of hers. "Just let me explain,"

-

The King, and his host club were shell-shocked.

The twins were wide eyed, both staring at the doors that Kyouya had led Haruhi through. Their faces were pressed together, hands linked as they waited for Haruhi to come back.

Tamaki's hand was covering his mouth, unable to make sense of the sudden interest Kyouya had taken in Haruhi.

Hunny had already distracted himself with cake, perched on Mori's shoulders while his silent guardian wore his permanent frown with a sense of graceful knowledge

"Takashi?" Hunny asked quietly, glancing around the room to the girls who were all watching the almost silent host club. "Do you think that Kyo-chan has realised his feelings for Haru-chan?"

Mori shook his head.

"What do you think Kyo-chan wants Haru for then?" Hunny asked, arms wrapping around Mori's neck, Usa-chan dangling in front of Mori's chest.

Mori smiled gently. "He wants a favour from her."

-

Haruhi was nervous. That was a fair comment, as the boy walking next to her was the third son of the infamous Ootori group. The fact that she was half jogging to keep up with him only added to her anxiety.

"Haruhi, are you listening to me?" Kyouya asked, eyes glaring at her.

Haruhi blinked, looking up at her sempai. "Sorry, I spaced out."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at the young girl, his pace slowing down. "You have only paid off half of your debt, and it has come to my attention that you may not be able to fill Tamaki's quota and clear your debt in time for your graduation."

Haruhi shook her head. "But, you said something about marriage, Kyouya-sempai,"

"Yes," Kyouya nodded. "I need to ask someone for their hand, before I graduate next year."

Haruhi frowned, clearly confused.

Kyouya sighed, his irritation showing through. He stopped walking, facing Haruhi who stopped, also confused.

"I want you to marry me," Kyouya said simply. "It's the easiest option for you,"

"Why?" Haruhi looked up at Kyouya. "And _how_ is it the easiest option for me?" she asked, voice suddenly louder.

"You will be a member of the Ootori group, and your debt would be non-existent as soon as I give the say," Kyouya explained, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose in his business like manner.

"Why would I marry you?" Haruhi asked, outraged. "You don't love me!"

"Do you think many people in this business marry for love?" Kyouya replied, his cold demeanour glaring.

"I'm not in 'this business' Sempai," Haruhi said rudely.

Kyouya's eyes narrowed. "You entered this business when you broke the vase,"

Haruhi frowned at this. "You're saying that my status has suddenly changed because I'm in the Host Club?"

"Yes," Kyouya answered. "What, you didn't think that would be the case?"

Haruhi glared, fists curling at her sides, a blush forming on the tops of her cheekbones.

"Really, for someone so intelligent, you really are naïve, Haruhi," Kyouya said quietly.

Feeling insulted, Haruhi replied rudely, "and why would you being engaged to me benefit you? If I remember correctly, you only do things that would merit you,"

Kyouya let his sly smile take over his lips. Yes, marriage to Haruhi would be exceptionally interesting. "Did it not occur to you that maybe I have taken an interest in you?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Haruhi, not expecting that answer at all, took a step back, feeling a wall against her.

Kyouya dipped his head, revealing his slate grey eyes. "You know Haruhi, you really are an exceptional girl," he said in his quietest voice.

He smiled one last time before spinning on his heel and walking back down the corridor.

Haruhi let out a breath, happy that he hadn't done anything.

Hadn't done anything?! He had proposed to her! Hadn't he?

Shaking her head, Haruhi pushed herself from the wall, walking in the direction that Kyouya had just walked.

-

The (still-shocked) Host Club, after escorting out their clients – of course, had all watched from their positions as their Shadow King had walked in going straight to his laptop, all wondering to themselves where their secret angel was, that was until she walked in, two minutes later.

There was something different.

Kyouya's smirk seemed more forced than usual, and the steady blush on Haruhi's face was nothing compared to the anger that was evidently there.

"Takashi?" Hunny whispered, leaning down to Mori's ears.

"Ah," Mori said quietly, showing that he was listening.

"I don't think Haru-chan likes Kyo-chan any more," Hunny answered.

"Mitsukuni, she does," Mori replied.

Hunny smiled. "OK Takashi,"

Mori let a small smile grace his lips.

The twins, however, were bent on finding out what had happened.

"Haruhi," Kaoru whined, an arm falling around the brunettes small shoulders, while Hikaru mirrored him.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked, both his and his brothers face pressing against hers.

"Nothing," Haruhi said through grit teeth. "He was just … updating me on my debt problem."

Kaoru shook his head. "That's our Shadow King,"

Hikaru laughed. "You know, he's only looking out for us,"

Haruhi nodded, unable to do much more. She was actually shaking! Shaking at the amount of anger pulsing through her!

Thinking about it now, she couldn't believe how calm she had been! A man had just asked her to marry him as though he was asking her about the weather!

"You know Haruhi," the twins both said, pulling away from her and standing next to each other. "You shouldn't let him get to you, look what it's doing to the boss!"

She followed their united point into a corner, where Tamaki was sat, protectively holding his knees and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "happy families, happy families, happy families..."

Shaking her head in exasperation, Haruhi felt her anger disappearing.

"I'd better go home," she said, thinking of her father. "My dad will want his tea."

Tamaki's head shot up. "Daddy?"

"No sempai, my real father," Haruhi corrected him, watching Tamaki shrink slightly to face the wall again.

Kyouya was looking at her passively, his grey glasses lenses fixed on her as she walked out of the room.

He couldn't figure it out, why on Earth had he been so forward with Haruhi? Saving his work and shutting down his laptop, Kyouya stood up, ready to leave.

And was then bombarded with questions.

-

The walk home from school always gave Haruhi time to think things over. But with that day's surprises, she was beginning to think that she might have needed a longer route.

What was Kyouya thinking, asking a commoner to marry him?! Haruhi thought intensely, unaware of the droplet that fell onto her cheek.

In fact, she wasn't aware of the clouds that were brewing quietly over her head, and only became aware of them when a scream of thunder made contact with her ears.

Eyes widening, she began to walk faster, feeling the rain get so heavy that she could barely see, forgetting everything that had happened that day. No, she only wanted to get home.

But she was half an hour away from home, how was she supposed to get there before the storm really hit in?

Just then, a limo pulled up next to her, the back seat window rolling down.

"Haruhi," a smooth voice called out.

Haruhi stopped her fast pace, allowing her uniform to get soaked by the bullets of rain. She turned to the limo, seeing the back door open.

Shaking her head, Haruhi turned to walk away when someone grabbed her wrist.

"I'm not letting you walk home in this weather," Kyouya whispered in her ear, water droplets clinging to his lips.

Haruhi gulped and nodded in acceptance.

"Good girl," Kyouya said simply, pulling her by her wrist to the car.

She welcomed the warmth of the car, along with the slightly dark atmosphere, pulling her knees to her chin and wrapping her arms around her shins in her protective manner on the back seat.

Kyouya got in after her, sitting a good distance away from her. He leaned over and shut the door, calling to Tachibana to drive to Haruhi's place.

Kyouya watched Haruhi. How her eyes were glancing around the limo, her lips slightly parted, and her tiny frame shivering under her school uniform.

"You know Haruhi," Kyouya finally mused. "I never would have guessed that you don't like thunder."

Haruhi looked at Kyouya in shock, her eyes wide. "One of the very few things you don't know about me."

Kyouya smiled, pressing his finger to his glasses. "You know, you are an intriguing young girl,"

Haruhi frowned. "What do you mean by that, sempai?"

"Please Haruhi," Kyouya said with disdain. "If you're going to be my fiancée, I'd rather you didn't refer to me as your sempai,"

Haruhi's eyes narrowed. "But I'm not your fiancée, so I can call you my sempai."

Kyouya only raised one wet eyebrow.

"I don't see why you don't just ask Renge or any of the other simpering girls from the host club!" Haruhi said, exasperated.

Kyouya let his smirk show, tilting his face so that Haruhi could see his slate eyes again. "Because none of them are as interesting as you are, my dear Haruhi."

Haruhi was stumped. What else could she say?!

Crash!

Lightening struck somewhere, making Haruhi jump within her own skin. She tensed again,closing her eyes tightly and trying to block it all out.

But that only made her hear everything more clearly.

"Haruhi," Kyouya said quietly, trying to distract her.

Haruhi made a small noise of recognition, something that sounded like a squeak.

"I know that the rest of the host club have feelings for you too," he said quietly. "But, just, consider me,"

Kyouya Ootori, the third son of the Ootori group, was trying to convince her to marry him.

Haruhi was stock still at this. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't suddenly agree. She was Haruhi Fujioka! She wanted to become a lawyer like her mother, she wanted to live her life, not simply marry a rich man who harboured no feelings for her and take the easy way out.

"Kyouya-sempai," Haruhi started quietly. "I can't marry you. Not because of the host club. Because I … don't want to marry young."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "You think that you will be missing out," he summed up quickly.

Haruhi nodded, pressing her face into her knees. "I'm sorry."

Kyouya shook his head. "That's not it Haruhi,"

The car stopped gently, and looking out of the tinted windows, Haruhi and Kyouya both saw that they were outside Haruhi's apartment building.

Haruhi looked at Kyouya, expecting him to finish his sentence. But instead, he opened the door again and got out of the car, beckoning for Haruhi to get out with him.

Haruhi put her feet onto the pavement, pushing herself out of the car and into the rain – glad that the thunder had subsided for a while.

"Are you all right, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked at her space out expression.

"I'm fine, sempai," Haruhi lied defiantly.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow but allowed Haruhi to lie to him.

The rain bounced off his uniform, but he wasn't really that bothered, he had another ten sets at home. He walked with Haruhi passed the walls that lined the building when she spoke.

"You don't have to walk me to my apartment you know, sempai," Haruhi said quietly.

Kyouya nodded. "I know. But I want to."

"You're acting weird today," Haruhi commented as she walked up the slippery stairs, Kyouya right behind her.

"How is that?" Kyouya asked distractedly.

"First of all you ask me to-" Haruhi gulped, "-marry me, next you're giving me a lift home, and now you're walking me to my door."

Kyouya flashed his glasses. "I've been watching the host club for two years now, don't you think I would have picked something up?"

Walking Haruhi to her door didn't take long, and soon enough Haruhi turned back around to Kyouya, a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you for the lift," she said gratefully.

Kyouya nodded. "Just think about my offer Haruhi, you'd be surprised how much you would benefit from it,"

Haruhi sighed, turning around and unlocking her door.

"Goodnight Haruhi," Kyouya said, walking away.

"Goodnight sempai," Haruhi said fleetingly, slamming the door behind her.

Kyouya smiled to himself, walking down the steps with an elegant caution and over to the limo, he couldn't help but feel slightly proud of himself.

-

That night, Haruhi had stayed inside, cooped near the TV, a blanket covering her legs, waiting (not really watching TV) for the storm to stop. The thunder and lightening hadn't reappeared since when she was in the limo, but she was still aware of the humidity in the air.

Her father, bouncing around in the background, was worried about her silent state, kept quiet, not wanting to worry his daughter.

Skipping dinner, and opting for lying in her bed, Haruhi couldn't sleep.

She lay awake all night, thinking of a bespectacled shadow king.

-

Tossing and turning, Kyouya Ootori couldn't sleep. His mind was whirring, breath shallow from thoughts of that day.

It irritated him, made him almost as frustrated as when he had lost his temper with Tamaki.

Lying back onto his back, Kyouya opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling.

How was he supposed to win over the affections of a girl as … dense as Haruhi?

And when had this changed from winning her hand, to winning her affections?

**A/N: I'm really liking the band 'Cash Cash' at the moment, especially their song 'Sugar Rush' - it's a good song :D**

**Please review, you know, cause you love me :)**

**Yours truly, Niamh :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**As we enter chapter two of this story I'd like to announce this; I LOVE YOU ALL :)**

**Your reviews make me smile, so please keep me smiling ;)**

**Disclaimer; Niamh does NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, if she did, she would be in Japan, drinking coffee and writing constantly. (So the only difference would be that I'd be in Japan ...)**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

_**"So I can taste you on my tongue, with your lips to kiss like a red hot sun!"**_

_**- Cash Cash**_

Chapter Two

One of his favorite lessons was Physics, so why wasn't he paying attention?

Tamaki glanced at his best friend, watching as he was staring out of the window to the fields down below.

"Kyoya," Tamaki whispered, tapping him on the shoulder.

Kyoya didn't even bat an eyelash, he had known, subconsciously, that Tamaki had been watching him. "Yes, Tamaki?"

"Are you OK?" Tamaki asked, looking at his best friend as he turned around, facing the front again.

"I'm fine." Kyoya answered shortly.

Tamaki smiled. "You know, if it's about Haruhi, you should just tell her."

Kyoya froze. What the hell? "What makes you think I am thinking about Haruhi?"

Tamaki's smile widened. "Just a hunch, But I'm guessing from that response, it's true."

Kyoya shook his head and picked up his pen, writing down something that the teacher had just mentioned.

"Kyoya, you should really tell her." Tamaki said happily.

"Tell her what, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, feigning interest.

"Tell her that you-oh." Tamaki murmured. "He doesn't even know himself?" he muttered, looking at the floor confused.

Kyoya frowned. "What are you getting at, Tamaki?"

Tamaki shook his head. "Never mind Kyoya, you just … get on with your physics."

-

"Haruhiiiiiiiiiiii!" Hikaru whispered. "What are you doing?"

No answer.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru asked eyes soft on her motionless expression.

"Hey, Haruhi!" Hikaru hissed.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru said urgently.

Suddenly, a nerve twitched.

"What?!" Haruhi almost shouted.

"What is it Fujioka, Hitachiin, the other Hitachiin?" the teacher asked.

The three seemed to shrink. "Nothing sir."

"I thought so," the teacher replied, turning back around to the board.

"What do you want?" Haruhi hissed to the twins, both of whom were looking at her curiously.

"What's up with you and Kyoya?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, you were talking about 'your debt' for an awfully long time." Kaoru added, air quoting "your debt".

"What do you mean 'my debt'?" Haruhi asked, copying Kaoru's action.

"Meaning that we know you weren't talking about that." Hikaru answered.

"But we were." Haruhi insisted.

"You wouldn't insist unless it wasn't true." Kaoru pointed out. "She's lying to us Hikaru."

Hikaru feigned being stabbed in the heart, falling off his chair.

"Fujioka!" Hitachiin twins!" the teacher shouted. "Stop fooling around! Detention tonight!"

"Sir!" the twins said in synchronized voices. "We have the host club tonight!"

The teacher rolled his eyes. "Not anymore you don't, half an hour detention."

Haruhi sighed. "Thanks guys," she muttered.

-

The detention wasn't that bad. The teacher sat on his desk, talking some trivial nonsense about the English language (his subject) while Haruhi and the twins sat in their desks, seemingly bored out of their brains.

Looking out of the window, Haruhi admired the grounds. She had to admit, although they should have been more focused on education, Ouran Academy sure did know how to decorate.

A large pond, where Haruhi and Tamaki had once searched for her wallet was in the middle, a large fountain in the middle, something that Haruhi had always overlooked.

"Kyoya?" she whispered, straightening in her seat as she saw her sempai walking quickly across the courtyard.

-

Kyoya almost let out a scowl at the fact that he was doing this.

Actually going to excuse Haruhi from a detention, and not because he was ordered to by Tamaki (although he wouldn't do it then either), no, he was doing it to … talk to her.

He couldn't think of what he would say to her! What, he needed her answer, NOW? He couldn't force it out of her, no he'd have to be more cunning than that, she was a smart girl.

He had considered another blackmail, but the offer of her debt hung over her head. He could offer her that no one would know until her graduation, that way she could remain in the Host Club – but did she even want to remain in the host club?

He walked up the corridor, listening to the drawls of the English teacher whittle on about something that everyone knew anyway.

Knock knock!

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Footsteps.

He could run for it now.

The click of the door opening stopped him.

Too late.

The teacher greeted him with a smile. "Sir, I have to excuse Haruhi Fujioka from detention"

"Why?" the teacher barked.

Kyoya smiled sourly and pushed his glasses up his nose, glaring at the man behind them. "You see, my father has requested her audience."

The teacher seemed to shrink in his skin. "Yes, of course Ootori."

Haruhi jumped from her seat, grabbing her bag and ignoring the looks of disbelief from Hikaru and Kaoru, almost ran from the room.

When the door closed behind Haruhi, Kyoya pulled her by the wrist in the opposite direction of the host club.

"Where-what are you doing?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't think you're in any position to question me." Kyoya answered in his usual tone. "After all, I did just get you out of a detention."

Haruhi gulped and let Kyoya drag her to the other end of the corridor.

Once there, Kyoya pulled her behind a pillar, ready to talk.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked her innocent eyes big.

"Where you O.K last night?" Kyoya asked, facing the pillar to avoid her gaze. "The thunder didn't let up,"

"I was fine," Haruhi said, tight-lipped.

"My father has this party in a few days, and I wanted whether you could accompany me," Kyoya said suddenly. "You're a host, so you know how to talk to people politely, and in a wig, no one recognizes you."

"I don't want to go," Haruhi told him bluntly.

He banged his fist against the pillar; Kyoya turned around and glared at Haruhi. "Haruhi," he said silkily. "You're not being fair."

Haruhi glared back at him. "How am I not being fair?" she asked, outraged. "You're the one who asked me to marry you, out of the blue may I add, and now you're springing it on me that I have to come to some party when I've never met anyone there!"

"You know me, and you have met my father." Kyoya said simply.

"And do you remember how we met? I had a go at him!" Haruhi said impatiently. "Why can't you see it from my point of view, you said all this too suddenly, at least give me some time! I'm still trying to figure out why I don't just get a part time job to pay you off for the vase!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "You can't."

Haruhi clicked her tongue. "I'd break the rules."

Kyoya shook his head. "I don't mean about the rules. I mean, you can't. You are as much part of the host club as anyone else; you can't leave now."

Haruhi crossed her arms and looked away at this; she didn't like losing an argument.

"Just … think about it Haruhi." Kyoya said, almost exasperated.

"You know, I think this is the most emotion you've ever shown in front of me." Haruhi observed.

"Don't get used to it." Kyoya said warningly.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You can't expect me to fall for you with that kind of attitude." she hissed.

Kyoya smirked, getting unusually close to Haruhi; he leaned over so that she could see his eyes.

"You'll fall for me," he whispered, nonchalantly arrogant like usual.

Haruhi would have scowled, if he wasn't so close.

-

Once the twins had made it back to the Host Club, it was already over, and they were ready to pay Kyoya for their profit dip that night. But he was nowhere to be found.

"Boss, where's Kyoya?" they both asked, appearing either side of him.

"No idea," Tamaki sighed, his head balanced on his wrist. "My dearest Haruhi didn't show up either,"

Mori walked over, Honey on his shoulders holding Usa-chan as usual. "There's something going on between Haru-chan and Kyo-chan," Honey told the group.

"Yeah, but what is it?" the twins asked at the same time.

Mori looked at them all. "Kyoya has asked Haruhi to marry him,"

Honey nodded in agreement, while the twins and Tamaki gasped. "It's true, Takashi's right!" Honey exclaimed.

"How do you know Mori-sempai?" Tamaki asked, running to the wild type and threading his fingers together anxiously.

Mori sighed. "I just know."

Tamaki seemed to whittle away into a corner of the room.

Hikaru went into uproar. "It's not right! He's the cool type! He's not supposed to get the girl!"

Tamaki rocked himself in the corner. "Mommy and daddy's little girl, it's not right!"

Kaoru shook his head at his "daddy's" wild antics.

Honey smiled. "Tama-Chan, Hika-chan, Takashi never said that Haru-chan said yes."

Suddenly, Hikaru's face split into a grin while Tamaki looked confused.

-

When Haruhi and Kyoya had eventually made it back to the host club, Tamaki seemed to have forgotten his depression while Kaoru had managed to calm Hikaru down enough so that he didn't verbally or physically show his emotion, he tried to send thoughts to Kyoya though, but it didn't seem to work.

"Now, my good hosts, I present to you, Samurai!" Tamaki said happily, pulling down a sheet that was covering their next cosplay outfits.

"No way," Haruhi said loudly, seeing her outfit.

"You're Tomoe Gozen!" Tamaki beamed. "She was this warrior, who was stronger than most men, and it is said that her kimono was blood red because of the amounts of men she had killed, and that her smile was hidden from most. People say this is because she never smiled, but legend has it that she wore a mask because she had hay fever! Cool, isn't it?"

"She had hay fever," Kaoru repeated. "Somehow I don't think she would have been a Samurai if she had hay fever,"

"I hate to admit it," Kyoya said coolly. "But what Tamaki said is partly true. Tomoe Gozen was a famous female samurai."

Hikaru frowned. "But nothing else was right?" he asked.

"Well, legend has it that it is true," Kyoya said casually. "But there's a legend that Tamaki can not, not show mercy around school, and we all know how true that is,"

"I'm living proof," Haruhi said grimly.

Honey giggled softly.

Mori shook his head. "Bad idea Mitsukini."

Honey only giggled louder, making Mori sigh.

"What's so funny, Honey-sempai?" Haruhi asked curiously, breaking off from the quarrel of the twins and the two best friends.

"Just how Kyo-chan said that Tamaki has no mercy," Honey answered.

Haruhi frowned. "How is that-what?" Haruhi asked, eyes wide.

Mori nodded.

"Oh," Haruhi whispered.

"You know what else is funny?" Honey asked, looking at Haruhi innocently. "How Kyoya doesn't know that me and Takashi know!"

Haruhi's eyes widened even more.

"Now that is a surprise."

-

**A/N: so, what did you think of the length? :)**

**Literally, something just happened to me - so I'm not sure whether I'm going to be uploading this too much ... please don't hate me!**

**Anyway, please REVIEW, it means the world to me when you do, and for the people who already have - THANK YOU ^_^**

**Love you, from Niamh ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**HEY! I'm so sorry for the delay =/ I've just been procrastinating, because I am an idiotttttttttt ! :) Still, I've got it up now! Might be a while for the next chapter - give me a review, it'll make me work faster - no, seriously.**

**I have good plans for this story, they'll be coming up for you soon ;D**

**Disclaimer; no, honestly. It's Bisco Hatori you want, I didn't write/draw Ouran High School Host Club. I wish I had though :(**

_**"She's got you on the tip of your toes."**_

Chapter Three

"Welcome ladies," they sang in chorus.

Tamaki sat in a chair at the front of them, large body armor on with a yellow kimono beneath and a rather large sword at his side, while his hair flew free. His eyes were set in their usual sultry pose, with his lips curled up into a small smile.

Mori seemed the most heroic of them all, carrying Honey who was pretending to be a wounded samurai, while Mori was saving him, wearing light blue kimono underneath their body armor.

Hikaru and Kaoru both wore green kimono, their body armor lighter than the rest while they grinned towards the customers, swords at the ready either side of them as they leaned in towards each other.

Haruhi was smiling sweetly, her head tilted to the side, her eyes smiling too. Her kimono was red – as she had been unable to get out of the legend that Tamaki had scribed to her – but she was not wearing the mask; Kyoya had (saved her), said there would be some technical difficulties, like talking to the customers.

Kyoya, she thought quietly. She glanced over to him, watching his posture and carefully noting down that she was going out of her mind.

He was wearing a dark blue kimono, with no body armor, as he had no desire to show off for guests, and his stance was just as normal; closed off.

Haruhi sighed at the thought that she was considering his offer; anything to get out of these ridiculous ideas of Tamaki's. She bit her lip, pondering the idea.

"Haruhi, do you like Samurai?" came a sweet voice.

Blinking, Haruhi looked up and found herself sitting at a table, her eyes focusing on a customer.

"I'm sorry miss, I had a lot on my mind," she answered, smiling softly. "What did you ask me?"

The girl smiled, tossing her brown hair over her shoulder. "Do you like Samurai?"

Haruhi nodded. "I like the history, although, this body armor is a bit much," she answered, picking at the said clothing item.

The girl laughed, while the girl next to her looked down in her lap.

"Miss," Haruhi asked, looking at the girl with her face pointing down. "Are you OK?"

The girl nodded, while her friend cut in.

"Don't mind her; she just wanted Kyoya to be taking guests,"

Haruhi tried her best to smile. "Yes, well Kyoya never takes guests I'm afraid. He's not a host, he manages our money,"

The upset girl nodded. "I know,"

Haruhi studied her for a moment. Her hair was black, and hanging down either side of her face, while her face seemed to be the palest skin imaginable.

"You're very pretty you know," Haruhi said quietly. "You shouldn't hide it,"

The girl glanced up, looking at Haruhi cautiously.

"OK," she said wearily.

Haruhi smiled genuinely, feeling happy at seeing the girl's bright green eyes. "Your eyes are very unusual,"

The girl nodded. "My mother … she was from England,"

Haruhi's smile broadened. "That's really cool,"

"Haruhi," someone with a smooth voice asked from behind.

The shy girl's eyes widened.

"Yes Kyoya?" Haruhi asked, not facing him.

"I need to speak with you," Kyoya drawled.

"I'm with guests," Haruhi said quietly.

She could feel Kyoya's glare.

"Actually, it's nearly time to move around, and you don't have another guest for fifteen minutes," he said casually. "And I'm sure these ladies wouldn't mind you coming with me for five minutes?"

The girls shook their heads. "No, that's fine Kyoya-sempai,"

Haruhi smothered the temptation to glare at the girls and stood up. "I hope to see you again soon Ladies,"

The two girls smiled and nodded.

Turning around, Haruhi could tell that Kyoya was smirking; inside. She let him guide her over to his table, where he sat down in front of his laptop.

Haruhi stood by the table, looking at Kyoya, who in turn – and abnormally – was also looking back at her.

"What is it sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"That girl," Kyoya said quietly. "Her name, Yuuko Kino,"

Haruhi just stared blankly at Kyoya.

"Her father is the head of an electronics company that has recently gone worldwide," Kyoya went on.

Haruhi frowned. "So why don't you ask her to marry you?" she cut in.

Kyoya shook his head. "That would not benefit me, Haruhi,"

Haruhi bit her lip, angrily. "And I would?" she asked spitefully. "Sempai, she's not tied down by the host club, apparently she's rich, she's extremely pretty and she has an interest in you. She's a better match,"

Kyoya smiled silkily. "You're saying that you don't have any interest in me, when I noticed you staring at me earlier?" he asked arrogantly.

Haruhi blushed against her own will.

"That's what I thought," Kyoya whispered. "I was merely making you aware of Miss Kino's status so that you could grow close to her,"

"Oh, so now I'm meant to be a _friend_ of someone rich?" Haruhi hissed.

Kyoya tilted his head to the side, making his slate-grey eyes visible. "Aren't you friends with the host club?"

Haruhi clicked her tongue, looking away from Kyoya to the floor. "I don't understand why you're doing this," she said, before standing up and walking back to her table.

Kyoya sighed. "Me neither Haruhi," he said to himself.

-

The host club was lucky that their customers didn't realize how moody they were. With Haruhi every so often glancing at Kyoya and scowling to herself, Kyoya being himself, Tamaki nearly sobbing in the corner from Haruhi's new interest, Hikaru seemingly plotting something while glaring at Kyoya, while Kaoru, Mori and Honey were just their usual selves, all but Mori confused.

"Hey, Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai," Kaoru whispered. "What's going on with everyone lately?"

Mori let a small smile take his lips as Honey asked him to answer, so that he could eat some cake.

"Tamaki is angry that Kyoya asked Haruhi to marry him," Mori answered softly.

Kaoru frowned. "Because the boss likes Haruhi?"

Mori shook his head.

"Why then?" Kaoru asked, raising an eyebrow, when Hikaru appeared next to him.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru shrugged. "Nothing really."

Hikaru pulled a face. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me."

Kaoru shook his head. "Honestly Hikaru, we weren't talking,"

"Hm."

**-**

**A/N: this is completely off subject, but I just got in from helping out at my school in drama, and our teacher had a tape of of school performances and one was the singing one. Anyway, when she came on (when she had this very short bob), a girl said "she looks like that one out of steps," and I went, "What, 'H'?" THE TEACHER WAS RIGHT THERE, and I had just exclaimed that she was a man. I apologised immediately, but I am still so ashamed of myself! I feel horrible, even if we did all laugh about it!**

**So yeah ... reviews much ? :)**

**Niamh-chan xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't think I can actually tell you in words how sorry I am. I am SO late, but I couldn't really help it, with exams, my apparent social life and lot a STUPID things. Anyway, I LOVE GLEE. I'm watching it right now :) It's so awesome, and it's only just come into the UK today!**

**Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!**

**_"Underdog, just look at the mess you've made."_**

**_You Me At Six - "Underdog"_**

Chapter Four

Kyouya Ootori tossed and turned. He was not having a good night.

First of all, his father's words echoed within his mind. Then Tamaki's disappointed face, along with the angry one of Haruhi swam through his thoughts. Just when he thought he could escape via sleep, he realised – nearly an hour into trying – that he could not sleep!

"Dammit!" Kyouya hissed, smacking a fist into the pillow opposite him.

Anger flooded through his body, even though his outburst was private; he still hated the fact that he had just had one.

Why on Earth was he trying do hard to win over Haruhi, when he could easily ask a simple girl like Yuuko Kino?

It made no logical sense! Why go to all this trouble?

_Haruhi_...

Internally, Kyouya groaned.

Why trick someone into marrying you?

_-_

_Yuuko Kino_

Haruhi had replayed the name over and over in her head constantly. Why wouldn't Kyouya just ask her?

She had more money. She seemed to be a nice girl. She was innocent. She wasn't tied down to anything. She was – in Haruhi's (probably biased) opinion – very pretty. She seemed to have everything – a lot more than Haruhi could ever have.

Two days had passed, with Haruhi greeting clients to her usual standard, not looking Kyouya in the eye – in fact, she didn't look anyone in the eye; not even her father.

"Haruhi," her father was trying to break the silence between them at dinner.

"Yes dad?" Haruhi asked, not looking away from her ramen.

"I, um … this ramen is delicious," he said uncertainly.

Haruhi muttered a small 'thanks' and went back to eating.

"Haruhi?" her father called again.

"Yes dad?" she replied mechanically.

"I got a phone call from the Ootori household today,"

Haruhi's back straightened, and head flew straight up to her father.

"Kyouya told me that you won't be returning from school tomorrow, that you will be attending somewhere with the host club," her father said softly. He leaned forwards and studied Haruhi's face. "Why don't you tell me these things, kiddo?"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know,"

Haruhi's father sighed. "Well, they're going to give you something to wear, that's what he said anyway. So, you can just go in your school uniform. Kyouya said something about a ball?"

Haruhi froze, dropping her chop sticks. "The ball?"

Her father grinned. "So you did know,"

Haruhi nodded. "He, um," she touched her forehead gingerly. "He did mention it before, I didn't really agree … damn rich people,"

Haruhi's father laughed. "You really are something, Haruhi," he told her. "I'm surprised they haven't all fallen for you at the host club,"

Haruhi smiled wryly, trying to think clearly.

-

Walking through the school, the following day, Haruhi couldn't remove the ball from her mind. It was so frustrating! Why did she have to do his bidding?!

She stormed passed Kaoru and Hikaru, who both looked after her confused.

But their confusion was eliminated when Kyouya almost sent them flying, walking passed them quickly.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, and turned to Kaoru.

"He must really like her," Hikaru observed.

"What do you mean, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, although he could see it too.

Hikaru smiled knowingly. "There's no way in hell Kyouya would lose his composure for just anyone,"

Kaoru smiled at his twin and nodded. "I think you're onto something there,"

-

"What is it Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi hissed.

She had been pushed, rather roughly against a white marble pillar, right across from her classroom, but hidden behind it so that the two weren't seen.

Kyouya did not seem to be himself, he was still cold, but his eyes were searching hers in something Haruhi noted as confusion.

Kyouya, confused? Had that ever happened before?

"What's happened?" Kyouya whispered, his voice hoarse. "Why are you … what did you do?"

Haruhi's eyebrows frowned. "What are you saying Kyouya-sempai? You're acting like Tamaki-sempai."

"Would you stop calling me your sempai?" Kyouya let go of her arms, taking a step back and crossing his arms over his chest. "You've done something."

Haruhi glared ferociously at him and pulled away from the pillar. "I haven't done anything!" she hissed angrily.

"Yes you have, Haruhi," Kyouya said sternly, stepping closer to her again.

His action made Haruhi step back again, the cold marble of the pillar against her back again while his hands planted themselves next to her head.

"You have Haruhi."

Haruhi's eyes softened when she saw him moving closer to her, almost too close.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi whispered, all though in her head she was screaming rejection at her own words.

Kyouya's eyelids were hooded, watching her carefully as she apparently had an internal battle with herself.

"Don't try and deny it Haruhi," Kyouya said softly, his lips barely moving as he moved closer. "You're already there."

Haruhi's mind filled with confusion. Already where?

"You already know your answer," Kyouya whispered, lips kiss-bruising her precious cheeks.

Haruhi inhaled sharply for air, but found that Kyouya's face was right in front of hers. His aberrantly charming face, with those slate grey eyes, normally filling her with confusion but which seemed to make so much sense to her right then.

Subconsciously, she brought her hands to the nape of his neck, her fingertips gently pressing into his scalp and pulling softly on his thick hair.

Kyouya suddenly thought of kissing her, as though the thought had never crossed his mind before. But then he dismissed the idea, deeming Haruhi to push him away.

_She's not pushing you away right now._

Kyouya closed his eyes slowly, his arms falling down to let his hands hold onto the pillar, either side of her hips. He rested his head within the crook of Haruhi's collarbone through her blazer, sighing quite casually for such an intimate moment.

"I've been wishing," he whispered. "That I could have you, for just, one whole night."

Haruhi's fingers froze, an almost nauseous feeling taking over her. Was Kyouya-sempai really saying all that to her?

Slowly, Kyouya pulled away, anger seeming to fill him coldly. "Are you coming to the ball tonight?"

Haruhi gulped. "I might as well," she said quietly, avoiding his stony gaze.

"I'll see you when the club activities are over then,"

-

Kyouya and Haruhi were both sceptical about what would happen that evening, and they were both equally as out-of-it as each other – so the twins had put it.

"Tamaki-sempai, why do you looked so worried?"

Tamaki blinked twice and lifted his head from upon his palm, looking at the simple girl who had asked him such a ridiculous question.

"It's nothing, my princess," he said, clearly faking. "Would you like some more tea?"

But even as he poured the tea, he was changing back to his worried state. What could he possibly help Haruhi and Kyouya with? His beloved daughter and his best friend?

Should he help them at all? Or should he simply let their interest in each other die down?

Would it ever die down?

Tamaki sighed and glanced over at Kyouya. He was simply typing on his computer as usual, nothing seeming to bother him.

Frowning, Tamaki glanced at Haruhi. What was going on with his best friend and his daughter?

-

Kaoru and Hikaru grinned at their audience, their hands linked between them.

"We have an idea!" they said in time.

"Tonight," Kaoru said happily.

"We are going to have a movie night," Hikaru said, grinning at Kaoru.

"At ours," Kaoru explained. "Because it's Friday, and we're bored."

"I can't," Haruhi said imminently, looking at her feet.

"How come?" Tamaki asked, almost broken and stepping forward.

"I-er … already have plans," Haruhi explained, not looking away from her feet.

"Well, I guess that just leaves the men!" Tamaki said gallantly, looking away from Haruhi and looking towards the rest.

"I apologise for interrupting Tamaki, but I have plans myself, as it goes," Kyouya said dully, looking straight at Tamaki.

Haruhi blinked, thinking they had been caught when she felt Hikaru's and Tamaki's wild gazes fall onto her.

"I am merely going to a ball for my father," Kyouya explained. "My father wants me to find a suitor there tonight.

Haruhi looked up at Kyouya, shock evident in her eyes.

"Um, I better be going you guys," Haruhi said quietly, turning rather abruptly on her heels to stalk to her bag and then out of the room.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow, before looking around at the host club and mentally sighing.

"You all know."

"Of course we do!" Honey said happily, jumping from Mori's shoulder's.

"We're not idiots you know," Kaoru added in.

"Ah."

Hikaru and Tamaki continued to glare at Kyouya.

"Tamaki-"

Kyouya was cut off by Tamaki turning away from him.

"I don't know how to take it Kyouya. First of all, she's my daughter!" Tamaki yelled, turning back around to Kyouya. "If you dare hurt her, you know what's coming to you, you do know that!"

Kyouya nodded, for once lost for words.

Hikaru was steaming, his arms folded. "I agree with the boss."

Kaoru sighed, and piped up from being suddenly next to Kyouya.

"Leave him alone," Kaoru said sympathetically. "All he's done is fall for someone, and deal about it in the wrong way."

Silence shrouded the hosts.

"I think you should go to Haru-chan now, Kyo-chan," Honey said, suddenly upbeat.

Kyouya nodded, suddenly remembering Haruhi.

"Wha-wait?" Tamaki asked angrily. "You're ditching us for Haruhi?"

"No," Kyouya said icily, walking over to his bag. "I am going to my father's ball. It's just that Haruhi is my guest."

Tamaki's face grew red, but he calmed himself down. "Very well. If you need us, we'll obviously be at the twins'."

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded in agreement, while Mori stayed motionless and Honey grinned.

"Thank you," Kyouya said quietly, picking up his bag and laptop bag and leaving the room without another word.

Tamaki breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well … that's one down,"

Kaoru smiled. "So, when do we talk to Haruhi?"

**AN: yeah ...**

**Yet again, I apologise. I'll try and update soon. I was gonna focus on 'Debts' but that just made me sidetrack from that, and come to Ouran High School Host Club. :)**

**Have fun, and leave me reviews please :)**


End file.
